


Everchanging Melody

by opal_sapphire



Series: Everchanging Melody [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fake Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Near Death Experiences, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: Aria Beckett enjoys her life as a singer.  Everything about her and her life is normal-until a certain pair of gods come knocking at her door and drop a bomb on her.  Now she has a choice to make: accept her new life, or stick to her old one.  Great.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aria Beckett is my original character. Her faceclaim is Zendaya.

There was nothing in this world Aria loved more than music. Well, maybe chocolate. Actually, no, she loved music just a bit more than chocolate.

She couldn't remember a day in her 19-year-long life that she hadn't gone through without at least _humming._ Music was her way of navigating the world and all its hardships and glories and mysteries. Hell, music was her world.

She was humming quietly now, in fact, as she crawled into her bed in her apartment. She'd just gotten home from a show; it was almost one in the morning. She didn't have one tomorrow, but that was okay. She knew how important it was to rest her voice.

The crowd tonight had been amazing as well. The sheer _energy_ they'd been giving off--the excitement, the adrenaline, everything--it gave her a rush that nothing else could. Performing on stage in front of a crowd of people was both terrifying and electrifying all at once.

But, no matter how high she still was after a performance, Aria was always tired when she got home. She never failed to fall asleep fairly quickly, and tonight was no exception.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A succession of loud knocks on the front door reverberated through the apartment, causing Aria to wake with a start. She bolted out of bed and grabbed her trusty baseball bat before padding as softly as she could out of her room, through the living room and to the front door. She peered through the peephole, and could not believe what she saw. She blinked rapidly and looked again several times. She made sure the door was chained before unlocking and cracking it open.

"Hello, I am Thor, son of Odin, God of Thunder and King of Asgard," Thor introduced himself.

"I know who you are, don't worry," Aria snapped. "Why in the _hell_ are you banging on my door before the sun's even up?"

"Oh, she has a temper," a man who she assumed was Loki said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," she replied.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so early, but we have an urgent matter we need to discuss with you immediately," Thor said.

Aria raised an eyebrow. "Is it life or death?"

"No."

"Then come back at a decent hour, like one in the afternoon or something!"

She slammed the door and locked it. One of them knocked on the door again, much quieter this time.

"If you don't leave I _will_ call the cops on your asses," she threatened loudly.

She waited another minute, but no knocks came again. She dragged a hand down her face and trudged back to bed. Honestly, the gall of some people. Just because you're a god doesn't give you the right to come calling whenever you so please.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aria hadn't expected to hear the same knocks at exactly one in the afternoon. Shock kept her frozen in place in the kitchen, coffee in hand, for a good long moment before another set of knocks prompted her to move. She unlocked the door and kept it chained.

"You know, when I suggested coming back at one in the afternoon I was being sarcastic," she said dryly.

Thor smiled a little. "I'm afraid I wasn't."

She sighed and shut the door. After hesitating for only a moment, she unchained and opened it, allowing both him and Loki inside. She shut the door behind them and secured it. She went back to the kitchen, spreading her arms as she went.

"Welcome to my humble abode," she said. "Coffee? Or tea, maybe?"

They both politely declined. Aria picked her mug up and took a sip. "So what's so urgent that you come to me, someone you've never met?"

Thor looked at Loki, who gestured to him. Thor sighed. Aria lifted herself on the counter of the kitchen island and crisscrossed her legs.

"I'm assuming you know who we are?" Thor asked.

"Kinda hard not to in this day and age, bud," she replied.

"Fair enough." He sighed again.

"By the Norns, Thor, just tell her!" Loki snapped.

"If neither of you tell me then feel free to head to the door," Aria said. "I'm not gonna sit and wait around all day for you two to stand there in silence when there's supposedly some important thing going on."

"Alright, alright!" Thor replied. "As you know, Loki and I are brothers. We recently discovered, however, that we have--had, an elder sister. Hela. She was released from her prison upon Odin's death."

There was a pause.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Aria said quietly.

Thor nodded. Loki didn't say or do anything.

"Hela attempted to take over Asgard," Thor continued. "But we defeated her. She is no longer a threat."

"Okay, don't get me wrong, I'm glad for you and all, but what does this have to do with me?" Aria asked.

"Before he passed, Odin told us of another sister," Loki replied. "He said she was somewhere on Midgard, and would be nearing twenty years old in Midgardian years."

She didn't like where this was going.

"We believe you are our sister," Loki said.

She couldn't help it; she laughed. The thought of her, Aria Beckett, being the sister of Thor and Loki was absurd.

"Maybe you do have a sister somewhere on Earth," she conceded when she calmed down. "But I'm not her, I promise you."

She couldn't help the small smile on her face.

"Where is your mother?" Thor asked. "Surely she could confirm or deny it."

Aria's smile became brittle. "She's not around. I'd rather not drag her into this."

"Surely you can make an exception this once, for something like this," Loki protested.

"My mother is in Albion Correctional Facility for attempted murder. So no, I can't make an exception, not even for those such as yourselves. But please," she added, gesturing to them, "feel free to ask her yourself."

She hopped off the counter. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a life to live. You know where the exit is, please feel obligated to use it."

Aria went to her room and closed the door. The click of the latch created an air of finality that the gods couldn't bring themselves to ignore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reyna Beckett is my original character. Her faceclaim is Jada Pinkett Smith. The song used in this chapter is "Uncomfortable" by Halestorm.

_We believe you are our sister._

Those words had kept Aria up a good chunk of the night. There was no way that was true. Sure, there was every possible chance that they did have a sister, but it sure as hell wasn't her. There was just no way. Besides, didn't Asgardians age much slower than Midgardians? She should still be a child right now if that was the case.

And then there was the fact that she'd be a goddess. If she really was their sister, what would she even be the goddess of? Music was the only thing that made sense, but she couldn't play any instruments to save her life.

Aria knew there was only one way to get the truth. She didn't want to do it. She had vowed never to visit, never to even entertain the idea. But as she tossed and turned in her bed, she knew this would keep bugging her until she got an answer.

She wasn't terribly surprised that both gods were still there. She had, after all, invited them to stay if they had no other place they could crash. She was slightly surprised they were up so at six a.m.

"Morning," she said.

"Good morning," Thor replied cheerfully from his seat at the island.

Loki was on the armchair, and only glanced up from his book long enough to nod at her.

Aria poured herself a mug of coffee and drained it. She'd need all her energy to get through this. She grabbed her keys out of the tiny bowl she kept them in and headed to the door.

"I'm off to run some errands," she announced. "Don't break anything while I'm gone, please."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The drive to Albion was nerve-wracking. Not even music could distract her from the dread bubbling in her stomach. Nearly seven hours later, Aria felt ready to burst with it.

Albion Correctional Facility was where Reyna Beckett had resided for the past year. Aria had never planned on ever visiting her mother, period. That chapter of her life was over...or so she thought.

Sitting in front of a pane of glass, waiting for her mother to be escorted in on the prisoners' side, the nerves and dread nearly reached their peak. She couldn't let go, though, not until she was safe at home and far, far away from here.

Aria's thoughts were interrupted when her mother sat down. She picked up the phone on her side, and Aria did the same.

"And what brings my darling daughter to my neck of the woods?" Reyna asked. "Could it be that you finally remembered I exist?"

"Cut the shit," Aria hissed. "Pretending to care about me isn't beneficial to you anymore."

"Then why are you here?"

"Who is my father?"

Reyna leaned in close to the window. "Your father is a nobody."

"My father is Odin."

Reyna blinked and sat back. "Now how did you manage to find that out?"

Aria smiled. "I have my ways. Thanks for confirming it."

She hung up the phone and walked away. Reyna began shrieking profanities at her, the same ones she'd used for as long as Aria could remember. Aria no longer cared. She was more concerned with what--or rather, who--she found waiting for her outside.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Last time we checked, errands don't take seven hours," Loki replied.

"I don't know how it is on Asgard, but here on Earth errands take however long they take."

"Why did you come here?" Thor asked.

"I came to visit my mother," she replied.

She started walking to her car.

"Did she tell you who your father is?" Loki asked slowly.

"Yup." She opened the door and climbed in. "So congratulations, you were right. I am your sister. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a long drive."

Aria shut the door and drove off.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Look, guys, I'm sorry, but I like my life here on Earth," Aria said.

Thor and Loki were already there when she got home. How they managed to beat her there, she didn't know. But they were headed back to Asgard at the end of the week, and they wanted her to come with.

"You are the princess of Asgard, Aria," Thor replied. "You have a duty to your people--"

"I don't have a people! I don't want to be a princess! I'm cool with just being the same person I've been for the last nineteen years! I don't want to go to Asgard, I don't want the responsibilities that come with being a princess, and I sure as hell don't want to be involved with any part of this!"

The silence that followed was uncomfortable. Aria couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt in her gut at the look on Thor's face. Loki didn't seem affected at all.

She grabbed her keys and headed for the door for the second time that day. She couldn't stand there all night; she had a show to do.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The guitar, bass and drums started at the same time. Aria bopped her head along and placed her hand on the microphone. The energy from the crowd was intense and ecstatic.

_**"I did it 'cause I wanna and I did it 'cause I'm gonna** _

_**and I did it 'cause you said I can't** _

_**I do it 'cause it makes me feel so good** _

_**And I did it because fuck the man** _

_**I do it 'cause I'm crazy and no one's gonna save me** _

_**And I did it just to cut the noise** _

_**I did it 'cause I'm drunk and I did it, yeah so what?** _

_**'Cause baby I'm just one of the boys."** _

Adrenaline kicking up a notch.

_**"I did it all to break every single preconceived notion that you have** _

_**I did it all to shake every single one of your emotions** _

_**And just to make you uncomfortable."** _

Aria threw her hands up in the air. The crowd roared.

_**"I love to make you uncomfortable** _

_**I love to make you."** _

Two familiar faces appeared in the crowd. She watched both.

_**"I do it 'cause I love it and I want some more of it** _

_**And I do it 'cause you said I can't** _

_**I do it 'cause you fight it** _

_**and I know you don't like it** _

_**when I open up and talk about sex** _

_**I do it 'cause you hate me** _

_**and I do it for the ladies** _

_**and with all of my good time friends** _

_**I do it 'cause the whole damn world's gone crazy and fuck it man, this is the end."** _

She looked away and focused on a different area of the crowd.

_**"I did it all to break every single preconceived notion that you have** _

_**I did it all to shake every single one of your emotions** _

_**And just to make you uncomfortable."** _

She leaned forward, taking the mic and stand with her. She took the mic off the stand.

_**"I love to make you uncomfortable.** _

_**I love to make you** _

_**I don't wanna bring you down** _

_**So why you wanna bring me down?** _

_**Don't bring me down, no** _

_**Don't bring me down."** _

She sank to her knees. When the guitar kicked up again, she smirked and rose.

_**"I did it all to shake every single one of your emotions** _

_**And just to make you uncomfortable."** _

She threw her head back.

_**"I love to make you uncomfortable** _

_**I love to make you."**_  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You certainly have a lot of energy on stage," Loki commented.

Aria sipped her flat ginger ale. "I've got to if it I wanna keep doing it. And I get into it."

She headed for her room. "Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is "House of Gold" by twenty one pilots.

Having two gods for houseguests wasn't as bad as Aria had expected. They cleaned up after themselves, didn't bother her too much--all in all, it was pretty nice.

Lemon chicken was one of Aria's favorite meals. She tended to be picky about her lemon, so she only ever had it at home. There she could control how much lemon flavor there was before it got too sour.

"Are you making lemonade for the whole building?" Loki asked, sitting at the island.

Okay, so she did have an assload of lemons on the counter. But she wasn't just feeding herself this time, and she wanted an attempt at leftovers.

"Nope," she replied. "These are gonna give me the juice for the sauce for the chicken."

He glanced between her and the lemons and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not just feeding me here," she defended.

She picked up the knife and began halving the lemons, making sure to leave some slices for later.

"You're going to be here for a while," Loki commented.

Aria pursed her lips. She grabbed the juicer and a bowl and placed it in front of him.

"Juice the lemons, please," she said sweetly.

She went back to cutting, trying not to laugh at the way he stared at the juicer in front of him. He didn't say anything, though, just picked it up and started juicing.

When she was about to bread the chicken, Thor came out from the hallway and paused when he saw Loki. As soon as Aria saw him, she smirked.

"Wanna bread some chicken?" She asked.

It was in that moment all of them knew they'd officially be cooking together.

Aria enjoyed it. It was the most fun she'd ever had cooking. They joked and laughed and talked together. The best part was that none of it was forced. The conversation flowed easily between the three of them, and rare pauses weren't uncomfortable.

"Do you sing offstage?" Thor asked.

"I sing whenever I please," Aria replied. She had a feeling about where this was going.

"And now?"

She smiled and flipped a piece of chicken.

_**"She asked me 'Son, when I grow old** _

_**Will you buy me a house of gold?** _

_**And when your father turns to stone,** _

_**Will you take care of me?'** _

_**I will make you queen of everything you see** _

_**I'll put you on the map** _

_**I'll cure you of disease."** _

They clapped, and she gave a little bow.

It was only when she was laying in bed that night after dinner did she realize how comfortable she was.


	4. Chapter 4

The week went by fast. Too fast. Aria found herself not wanting Thor and Loki to leave. She let herself get attached, and now she was never going to see them again.

Neither of them mentioned the possibility of her going with them after that first time. They seemed to believe that she was never going to choose her birthright over the life she had now.

It didn't make sense. Aria told them she didn't want anything to do with Asgard. She'd made that very clear not only to them but to herself. So why was she so _sad?_

Maybe...maybe she could go with them. Maybe she would go, just for a little while, just to see what it was like. She'd never been outside of the country, let alone another planet. She wouldn't have to commit to anything. She was just visiting. She could come home at any time.

She would have to hurry, though. Thor and Loki had left half an hour ago to leave. Apparently, her apartment wasn't an ideal place to call for the Bifrost.

Aria had said her goodbyes at her apartment. But Thor had told her where they would be before they left in case she changed her mind. She hadn't thought she would change her mind.

She drove as fast as she could to 177A Bleecker Street in New York City and ran inside the huge-ass building. The looks on their faces was hilarious.

"Hold up," she panted.

She cursed and bent over, bracing her hands on her knees. Just to be clear, she wasn't out of shape, but she didn't exactly sprint all the time.

"Who are you?" A man in a cape asked.

Aria straightened. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Doctor Strange," he replied. Didn't really seem to share her sense of humor.

"Aria." She tilted her head. "Not gonna lie, kinda disappointed you don't have an S on your chest. Can you at least fly, O Caped One?"

"No."

"He can manipulate time," Thor said.

"Sweet," Aria replied. "Do me a favor and don't screw up the timeline."

It was amazing how his expression never seemed to change throughout that entire conversation. If he really was a doctor, his bedside manner must be terrible.

"Aria," Loki interrupted. "What are you doing here?"

She squared her shoulders. "I'm coming with you."

The silence, though brief, was deafening. Thor broke it with a laugh and, approaching Aria in only a few quick strides, hugged her so hard he lifted her off the ground and spun around a couple times before putting her back down.

She smiled, unable to help herself. His excitement was contagious. She turned to Loki, wondering how he would react.

He smirked at her. "I knew you couldn't resist."

She shrugged, still smiling.

Strange cleared his throat. Oh. Right. A journey still had to be made.

Aria stood between Thor and Loki.

"Hold on to us," Loki instructed. "Do not let go until you're told."

"You make it sound like I'm a child," she grumbled. Nevertheless, she took their hands and held tight.

"Heimdall!" Thor shouted.

Aria felt a rush of...something circle her. She instinctively squeezed her eyes shut and squeezed their hands harder. She understood why Loki warned her not to let go. She thought for sure that she would fly away and be lost forever if she did.

The whole experience lasted possibly a total of ten seconds, maybe less, maybe a little more. Regardless, as soon as the terrifying floaty feeling went away, a wave or two of nausea churned in her stomach. Wonderful.

"You can let go now, Aria," Loki said.

She did so and bent over, forcing herself to take deep breaths.

Thor patted her back. "That's normal."

"The floating or the crippling nausea?" She replied.

"Both."

She snorted. Finally, the nausea subsided and she straightened.

The room they were in appeared to be a single building. There was an open doorway on her right that presumably led to the rest of Asgard. The entire interior seemed to either be made of gold or at least painted gold.

A man was standing in the middle, looking at them. His eyes were orange.

"Welcome home, my King, my Prince." He looked directly at her. "My Princess."

How the _hell_ did he know?! Was there some sort of announcement that Thor and Loki would be returning with the long-lost princess of Asgard?!

Whatever the answer was, Aria raised her hand for a little wave. "Hi."

She hadn't felt this...shy in a long-ass time.

"Aria, this is Heimdall, Guardian of the Bifrost and Gatekeeper of Asgard," Thor said.

"Nice to meet you," she said.

Heimdall gave her a small, pleasant smile.

Thor and Loki led her to the exit. She froze in the doorway, her jaw dropping. She had never seen anything like it before, never even dreamed of anything remotely similar. It hit her then that she was really here.

Aria was in Asgard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is "Shatter Me" by Lindsey Stirling feat. Lzzy Hale.

It was _beautiful._ Aria was almost overwhelmed by it all.

The Rainbow Bridge extended over an ocean that seemed to surround the land in the distance. It seemed to be _made_ of nothing but rainbows. She could hear a waterfall roaring somewhere nearby.

The palace rose up in the distance, the city around it. Behind it appeared to be snow-capped mountains. Like the building they'd arrived in, it all seemed to be colored in some variation of gold, at least from this distance.

"You're drooling," Loki said.

Aria became _very_ aware of her open mouth and closed it. She surreptitiously wiped her chin, and finding no drool on it, shot him a glare. It did nothing to wipe the mischievous grin off his face.

"Very funny," she muttered.

Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned her head to see someone (a servant, maybe?) leading a trio of horses. White, black and cream, from left to right.

Thor took the white one and mounted it. Loki did the same with the black horse. Aria stared at the cream horse.

"It's a horse, Aria," Loki sighed. "Surely you've seen one before?"

"Yes, Loki, thank you for revealing this beautiful creature's species, I had no idea," she snapped.

"Then what's the problem?"

"She'll like you just fine," Thor assured her. "She won't buck you off, as long as you're kind to her, if that's what you're concerned about."

"I don't know how to ride a horse," Aria admitted.

Thor got off his horse and went up to her. He made her gently pet the horse's nose. Then he helped her mount the horse. It took several tries, many curse words from Aria and a few snickers from Loki, but she managed to get on the horse.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Epona," Thor replied, mounting his horse.

Sitting in the saddle was a bit uncomfortable at first, but after a minute her legs got used to it. They tried to get her to go faster at first, but she refused until she learned how to stop, so they showed her. They'd been moving at a leisurely pace the whole time.

"So we just keep going straight?" Aria asked.

"Until we get to the end of the bridge," Loki replied.

She grinned. She pressed her legs against Epona's sides a little, and when Epona went faster, she kept at it until Epona was galloping down the bridge. Aria glanced back over her shoulder and saw Thor and Loki racing after her. She laughed and held on to Epona.

The rush of riding a horse at full speed was amazing. It wasn't long until the boys caught up with her. She did remember to have Epona slow to a stop at the end of the bridge, however.

They got off their horses and walked the rest of the way through the city to the palace. Aria noticed people staring, but she chalked it up to Thor and Loki. After a while she realized they were mostly staring at her, some even going so far as to point at her. She held her head up higher.

When she wasn't focusing on the people, she noticed that the city was not actually made of gold, not even mostly painted it. It was a light-colored stone that, when the light hit it just right, gave off a gold sheen from a distance.

By the time they reached the palace, the whole kingdom probably knew of the strange girl their king and prince had brought back with them. Aria couldn't say she was looking forward to it.

When they entered the palace, the boys showed Aria to the room she'd be staying in. It was the most grand bedroom she'd ever seen, fit for a princess. Ironic summary, given the circumstances.

The walls and ceiling were painted sky blue. The carpet was cream. The vanity and dresser against the wall on the left were made of dark wood, as were the queen-sized, four-poster bed and the nightstands situated against the wall on the right.

The bedcovers were various shades of blue, from light blue to a midnight blue and a few in between. The decorative pillows were bronze, as were the hand-stitched floral designs on the duvet.

Directly in front of Aria was a balcony. The doors were paneled glass, similar to French doors yet somehow completely different. Sapphire blue curtains were left open.

Aria entered slowly, taking everything in. She moved to the balcony and looked out the window in the doors. She could see the garden. She made a mental note to explore it later.

"How did you know blue is my favorite color?" She asked.

"Your apartment is littered with various blue things," Loki said.

"Guess I made it a bit obvious."

"A bit."

She turned away from the doors. "Thanks." She went and sat on the bed. "So what happens now?"

"What do you mean?" Thor asked.

"I doubt I'm the only one who noticed everyone staring at me. They're gonna be wondering who I am, so what's the story? I don't want to make anyone think my stay is permanent."

He crossed his arms. "I suppose it's up to you. If you want to tell the truth, or if you want to make up a story..." He trailed off with a shrug.

"Just make sure to let us know the details of the story," Loki added.

"Damn, there goes my plan to leave you both looking like fools when someone mentions a detail in the story you have no clue about," Aria replied dryly.

"Regardless," Thor interrupted, "the decision is yours to make."

No pressure there.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A ball was being held to celebrate the return of Asgard's king and prince. Aria had never been to a ball before; that was something from fairytales for little children to dream about. Certainly not for someone like her to attend.

But, of course, she had to go. She supposed she couldn't _really_ complain. She had, after all, decided to come here. Naturally, things were going to be different. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

She had _not_ been expecting to handmaids to come in and try to dress her--emphasis on try.

"I know you're only trying to do your job, and things are different here, but I'm much more comfortable dressing myself," Aria insisted.

"We're under strict orders from His Majesty to help you in any way possible," one of them replied.

Aria sighed. "It would help me greatly if I could dress myself."

The handmaids looked at each other, then back at Aria, who was trying her best not to let her frustration show. It wasn't their fault, they were only doing as they were told.

Finally, after a long moment, they curtsied and left the room.

"Thank you," Aria called after them.

"Not a fan of help, I see."

She yelped and spun around. " _Loki_ , what the _hell_ \--how the hell did you get in here?!"

Loki smirked. "Magic."

"Yeah? Well try this thing called _knocking_ next time. For all you knew I could've been naked."

She went and sat at the vanity to do her makeup. "What's up?"

"Have you been to an event like this before?" He asked.

"Nope. Are you about to give me a crash course in proper ball etiquette?"

"It certainly couldn't hurt."

She groaned. "Look, I'm pretty good at bullshitting my way through things, so just give me some pointers and we'll call it a night."

He raised an eyebrow. For a long moment Aria thought he wouldn't listen, but he did. Stand up straight, act polite and calm, don't drink too much. Pretty straightforward.

Loki had left her to finish getting ready after he was sure she had it memorized. Aria supposed she couldn't really blame him too much for that.

She was finished early, so she spent the rest of her time sitting on the edge of the bed wondering how the night would go. Would she screw it up somehow? It wouldn't surprise her. She would stick out like a sore thumb in this crowd. She could already imagine all the looks and whispers she would get.

Someone knocked on the door. Aria stood and smoothed out her dress. She straightened her spine and opened the door. She relaxed when she saw Thor.

"It's time," he said. "Ready?"

She nodded and straightened again. He held his right arm out, and she took it.

"The guests have already arrived," he said as they moved down the hall. "Mostly politicians and other important people."

He hesitated.

"What?" She asked.

"Have you decided what to tell?"

"Real talk, how bad would it be if I tell the truth and then at some point go back home?"

Thor spoke slowly. "I don't know."

Aria didn't respond. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

They turned a corner and into yet another hallway. Loki was standing in front of a giant set of closed doors. Aria assumed the ballroom was on the other side.

"Took you long enough," Loki grumbled.

"Calm down, brother," Thor replied. "We're not late."

"Yet you hardly made it on time."

"Pretty sure arguing over punctuality will make us late," Aria interrupted, rolling her eyes. "Save the sibling squabbling for later, yeah?"

Thor stepped in front of them and faced the doors. Loki offered his left arm to Aria, and she took it.

"Thor enters first because he's the king," he explained quietly. "We go in after him because I'm the prince and you are our guest."

"Makes sense," Aria replied. She raised her voice. "And guys? We tell them the truth."

Before either of them could respond, the doors opened, and Thor was forced to enter the room. Aria let Loki guide her through the crowd, which had parted like the Red Sea. The only sound in the room was that of their shoes clicking across the floor.

She took a guess that the throne room doubled as a ballroom as they walked up a set of small yet large stairs. When they reached the top, Thor sat on the throne that stood overlooking the room. Loki gently nudged her to the right. She took the cue and let go of his arm, moving to stand at Thor's left. Loki stood at his right. Everyone in the crowd knelt down.

Aria weaved her fingers together in front of her and squeezed ever so slightly out of nerves.

"Welcome, " Thor began. "Thank you all for coming. As you know, my brother and I left on a quest. That quest was to find our sister."

The room filled with whispers. He held up his hand, and they quickly stopped.

"It's with great pleasure I announce to you that we found her," he continued. He stood and took Aria's hand. "I introduce to you Aria, daughter of Odin, Princess of Asgard."

Aria forced herself to take a deep breath as all those faces looked up at her, questioning and stunned. She smiled.

"Rise, my friends," Thor said. "Tonight we celebrate!"

The strange tension in the air dissolved immediately as the crowd rose and music began playing. Thor started down the steps, and Aria and Loki followed close behind like they had when they entered. It wasn't long, however, before they separated in the crowd.

Aria had no clue how to navigate it. She couldn't exactly go up and talk to someone. First of all, she didn't know anyone here. Did a princess even do that? Just walk up to her subjects and start a conversation?

 _But you aren't a princess_ , she reminded herself. _You're just here to see Asgard and cross off "visiting another world" from your bucket list of things you didn't even know you had on your bucket list._

If she wasn't a princess, she certainly wasn't obligated to play hostess. Thor just had to announce her as princess, didn't he?

Regardless, Aria was content to spend the entire event sitting in the corner, nursing a drink. Not that it mattered much; alcohol never seemed to have an effect on her.

Thor approached her, an apologetic look on his face. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's tradition that the king dance with all of his guests," he said.

"I don't know how to dance, Thor," she hissed.

"It's not as difficult as it seems, I promise."

Aria pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She set her drink down and stood. She smoothed out her dress and allowed him to lead her to the center of the room.

"Just follow my lead," he whispered.

She would never admit, but he was right. It wasn't so bad, not once the music started. The steps were fairly easy to follow, and she learned quickly.

The last time Thor spun her, he let go of her hand. She panicked for a moment, but when she finished the spin, Loki was suddenly there and began to lead.

"Once the king has had his dance, the prince gets his," he explained quietly.

"I see," Aria replied.

When the dance was over, she went back to her seat in the corner. She wanted nothing more than to hide away in her room, or explore the castle while everyone was here. No one would notice if she slipped out...

But, of course, just as she was getting ready to go, Loki approached her.

"I thought you should know that you're expected to sing tonight," he said.

" _Excuse me?_ " Aria hissed.

"In fact, that time is now."

" _Loki_ , I have no clue what kind of music is appropriate here!"

A sheet of paper appeared in his hand, which he gave her. "Here."

"You are _so_ lucky I know this already."

She stood and followed him to a small stage. It seemed the band already had their sheet music. She stepped up and smiled at each member in turn. She faced the crowd and watched as they quieted and turned to face her. She spotted Loki and Thor by the throne.

There was a pause before the violin began. Aria followed a beat after.

_**"I pirouette in the dark** _

_**I see the stars through a mirror."** _

She had no idea how to move. She was used to the stage back home, the one she knew like the back of her hand.

_**"Tired mechanical heart** _

_**Beats til the song disappears."** _

This stage was smaller, the lighting here was brighter, the crowd was a whole other level of different that she didn't even want to think about. For the first time in years, Aria was nervous.

And then the chorus came.

_**"Somebody shine a light** _

_**I'm frozen by the fear in me** _

_**Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me** _

_**So cut me from the line** _

_**Dizzy, spinning endlessly** _

_**Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me** _

_**Shatter me** _

_**Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me."** _

She let herself get lost in the music. She didn't walk around the stage, she just stayed put and let the music and the words flow through her arms and her voice and the room.

_**"If only the clockwork could speak** _

_**I wouldn't be so alone** _

_**We burn every magnet and spring** _

_**And spiral into the unknown.** _

_**Somebody shine a light** _

_**I'm frozen by the fear in me** _

_**Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me** _

_**So cut me from the line** _

_**Dizzy, spinning endlessly** _

_**Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me** _

_**Shatter me** _

_**Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me.** _

_**If I break the glass then I'll have to fly** _

_**There's no one to catch me if I take a dive** _

_**I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same** _

_**The world is spinning but only in gray.** _

_**If I break the glass then I'll have to fly** _

_**There's no one to catch me if I take a dive** _

_**I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same** _

_**The world is spinning but only in gray.** _

_**Somebody shine a light** _

_**I'm frozen by the fear in me** _

_**Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me** _

_**So cut me from the line** _

_**Dizzy, spinning endlessly** _

_**Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me** _

_**Shatter me** _

_**Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me."** _

And just like that, it was over. The music ended. The beat of silence was broken clapping. Aria smiled and bowed her head.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A knock on her bedroom door made her pause. She _really_ didn't wanna be bothered right now. She was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Aria?" Thor's voice rumbled through the door.

"Come in," she sighed.

Aria sat on the edge of her bed and watched as he and Loki entered. Loki shut the door behind him.

"You were amazing," Thor complimented.

"Thank you," she replied. "But if either of you ever pull a stunt like that again, I won't hesitate to give you shit for it. You can't just spring a performance on me like that. I'm not at your beck and call, ready to please you with the sound of my voice whenever you want. If you want me to sing, fine, but give me a heads up _well_ before I'm meant to go on."

"I'm sorry," Thor said after a moment.

"I am as well," Loki said.

She nodded and pulled her robe closer around herself. Most of the pajamas she'd found were nightgowns, but she managed to convince her handmaids to give her some pajama shirts and pants. She still put her robe on over, though, 'cause it was a nice robe, and it was a little chilly.

"Well, we'll let you rest," Thor said. "Goodnight."

He was the first one to leave. Loki lingered, making her raise an eyebrow in response.

"Welcome to Asgard, Aria," he said, and left.

She smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Aria did not feel welcome. At all. She got the sense that she did not belong, and that it would take a miracle for her to be accepted.

When Thor and Loki were around, everyone else put on smiles and warmth. As soon as they were both gone, however, the smiles disappeared and the air turned icy. No one bothered to even look in her general direction, let alone talk to her.

It was frustrating. All she'd ever wanted was a family, to find somewhere to belong and feel whole for once. But it seemed like no matter where she went, people despised her.

The only other people besides her brothers who seemed to like her were Heimdall and Valkyrie. Heimdall was kind to Aria regardless of who else was around. Valkyrie didn't seem to care about much, but she outright told Aria that she didn't hate her. So that was good.

"You're distracted," Thor observed.

Aria blinked and barely managed to dodge. He'd thought it would be a good idea for her to learn how to fight. She supposed some self-defense couldn't hurt. Well, not her, anyway.

"Am not," she insisted, aiming her right fist for his face.

He grabbed it and lifted her up. She kicked her legs up and pushed them against his chest, forcing him back. He let go of her, and she landed in a crouch. She sprung up and kicked him again while he was still off balance. He landed on his ass.

"You're getting better every time," Thor complimented as he got up.

Aria bowed. "I'm a fast learner."

He clapped her on the shoulder as they moved to get a drink. "Are you enjoying your time here?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"I'm glad to hear it."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aria didn't ask for things. If she wanted something, she would get it. That's how it always was, that's how it always would be. There were times, however, when she would allow herself to ask.

For example: she'd seen Loki use magic to play tricks on Thor and others, to fight, to conjure things in his hand in the blink of an eye. Aria wanted to do that. She knew it wasn't something she could teach herself. So, after much contemplation, she made the decision to ask Loki to teach her.

Surprisingly, he agreed. Why that was surprising, she didn't know. She was just glad to do it.

It was harder than she was thought. Granted, she hadn't been expecting it to be a walk in the park, but she'd expected at least a little progress. Though maybe if she listened to Loki she would realize that she was making more progress than she thought.

"So how come my magic is a different color than yours?" She asked.

"It's different for everyone," he explained. "Like a mark that sets you apart from others."

"Like DNA?"

"I suppose, yes, in a way."

"So if I did something with magic, could someone be able to track me with it?"

"Only if they knew what to look for."

"And what do they look for?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You ask a lot of questions."

"I'm a nosy bitch."

"Regardless, one thing at a time."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _She doesn't belong here._

_She was raised on Midgard of all realms._

_She'll never be a true princess._

_She'll never be one of us._

_She's got the king and prince wrapped around her little, disgusting finger._

_She'll never belong here._

Aria sat up, gasping. She blinked a few times, willing her eyes to focus.

She was in her bed, in her room, on Asgard.

She forced herself to take a few deep breaths to calm her heartbeat. She dragged a hand down her face and let out a quiet groan. She flung back the covers and got out of bed, grabbing her robe and throwing it on.

Aria went and pushed the balcony doors open and stepped out. The air was chilly; she pulled the robe tighter. The garden was still beautiful. Actually, it seemed to grow more beautiful every time she saw it.

When she felt a little calmer, she went back inside and closed the doors. She took off her robe and crawled back in bed. She tried to go back to sleep, but she was too awake now, too restless. She groaned again into the pillows and got out of bed. She threw the robe back on and left her room.

Getting lost wandering the halls of the palace didn't seem like such a daunting idea anymore. Things changed at night--people grew bolder, surroundings became either dreamlike or menacing. The palace became the former.

Eventually Aria came to a set of large doors. They were cracked open slightly. She peeked in and saw what looked like a few rows of bookshelves. She pushed the door further open as quietly as she could and walked in.

The palace library was the most glorious library she'd ever seen. Rows upon rows of books stretched as far as she could see. A few armchairs and side tables were scattered here and there by the entrance.

She slowly walked through the first few rows of shelves. She came out into the middle of the room. A larger reading area was set up here. A few sofas and coffee tables were set out along with armchairs and side tables.

"What are you doing up?"

Aria jumped, clapping her hand over her mouth to smother a yelp. Loki was sitting on the sofa on her right, a book in his lap. When she didn't immediately respond, he looked up at her and a smirk began to form on his lips.

"Oh dear, did I startle you?" He asked.

She dropped her hand, heat creeping up the back of her neck. "Well, I wasn't exactly expecting someone else to be up."

"Which brings us back to my question: what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

She looked away, and her gaze landed on one of the books in the shelf next to her. She grabbed it and went and sat next to him and started reading.

She didn't think she turned any of the pages. For some reason her eyelids began to droop as soon as she tried to focus on the words. Funny how they couldn't do that when she was trying to fall asleep.

Before Aria realized it, her eyes were closed and her head landed against the back of the couch.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maybe it wasn't so bad. Okay, that was a lie, it was bad. She was used to hurtful comments. They didn't bother her. Well, not usually.

Maybe it was the fact that these people barely knew her. They took one look at her and decided, without even trying to find out who she was or what she was like, that she wasn't worth their time.

Being around Thor and Loki helped. It wasn't so bad when they were around, she could stop thinking about it when she was around them.

But then, that was also part of the problem. As soon as they were gone, the whispers started up again.

_Knock knock._

The endless cycle broke with the sound. Aria listened closely, waiting to see if whoever it was announced themselves. Depending on who it was, the chances of her getting out of bed were slim to none.

"Aria?" Thor called quietly.

She got up and padded to the door, pulling her robe on. She cracked it open and raised an eyebrow.

"I want to show you something," he said.

"Now?" She asked.

"It's worth it, I promise."

Well, it wasn't like she'd been asleep anyway. And her curiosity was piqued, and there was no turning back once that happened.  
She opened the door completely, stepped out and closed it behind her. He smiled and led the way.

The room they eventually entered was...specially decorated. Blankets and pillows were arranged all over the floor in the middle of the room. Some pillows were stacked on top of each other, others were just randomly strewn about.

Loki was there as well, sitting cross-legged. Seemed like he was waiting for them. He looked like he didn't particularly want to be there.

"Turning the throne room into a sea of blankets and pillows?" Aria asked.

"We used to do this when we were children," Thor explained.

They joined Loki in the middle of the "sea." Aria sat facing Loki and slipped under some blankets. As she took her robe off, Thor sat between them on her left.

"So," she said after a moment. "Now what?"

"Now we talk," Thor replied.

Silence.

"About?" She asked.

"Anything," he replied.

Silence again. They looked around at each other, waiting for the other person to speak. Aria decided to say the first thing that came to her mind.

"Laws of nature be damned, if you could breed two animals together, doesn't matter from which realm, what would you create?"

"Bilgesnipe-elephant," Thor replied immediately.

" _By the Norns_ , Thor, that creature would be _massive_ ," Loki exclaimed.

"What the _hell_ is a--what'd you call it, a _bilgesnipe?_ " Aria demanded.

"Huge creature, scaly, big antlers," Thor explained. "I've been told you don't have those on Midgard."

"The zoos don't even have 'em," she replied.

It seemed like that was the thing needed to break the ice. Conversation slowly but surely started to flow a bit easier. The jokes helped, naturally, as jokes tend to do.

But, as the time dragged on to the early hours of the morning, they went from silly banter to having deep discussions.

"How did you get to the point you're at now?" Thor asked Aria.

She blinked, not sure if she wanted to answer. Depending on how she felt later, she'd probably blame it on being tired.

"When I was really little, my mom was my best friend," she began slowly. "We did everything together. She made me feel safe, like nothing bad would ever happen as long as she was there."

She studied her hands. "I don't know what happened after I turned six, but something did. I don't know if it was my fault or if something inside her just snapped--I stopped trying to figure it out a long time ago.

"She turned into a total bitch. It wasn't bad at first. Mood swings, snappy comments, but she would always apologize. The older I got, the worse she got and she stopped apologizing before I was seven.

"She was never physically abusive, it was always verbal. She was smart about it. She knew physical marks would get her in trouble, but things others couldn't see? It was a damn home run for her.

"On my eighteenth birthday, she tried to kill me. I don't know how, but I got her off me and the cops came and got her. Her confession was enough to put her away, and if it hadn't been then the evidence would've done it."

Aria didn't look at either of them. Her hands in her lap were good enough. She didn't want to see the pity that would no doubt be in their eyes and on their faces. She'd had enough of that to last her a lifetime.

Forcing herself to look up and her voice to lighten, she broke the heavy silence. "So anyway, how does the aging thing work?"

It was almost like hitting a switch, the mood going from dark to light just like that.

"Once you turn twenty-one you'll stop aging like a Midgardian," Loki explained. "There's no way to tell exactly how long you'll live, but it's safe to assume you'll live quite a while longer than an average Midgardian."

"I don't know whether to dread it or be excited."

"Both," Thor replied. "Both is good."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aria heard voices coming from around the corner of a hallway. Curious, she paused and listened.

"With all due respect, Your Highness, I ask that you at least consider it."

That sounded like one of the holier-than-thou politician types she'd met at the ball.

"I have considered it, and my answer has not changed."

Thor?

"She doesn't belong here. The court might be able to look past her Midgardian roots had she been raised here on Asgard, but it is simply not meant to be. She has none of the knowledge she must possess to be a proper lady with a title, let alone a princess."

"I advise you to watch your tongue, Larson. Regardless of her origins and her upbringing, she is still my sister, and your feelings on the matter were not even asked."

Aria didn't stick around for the rest of the argument. She turned around and hurried back to her room.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She stayed there past dinner, giving the excuse that she wasn't feeling well.

Aria had underestimated those who didn't like her. She'd thought they were spineless ass-kissers--always talking about her behind her back and even when she was in earshot, but never in front of Thor and Loki. Apparently, not all of them were like that.

And to think, for a little while, she thought she could belong in Asgard. Have brothers, be a sister, have a family. She scolded herself for even hoping to think it wasn't all just some fairytale.

When she gave her excuse for dinner, for some reason she hadn't been expecting her brothers to come check on her. She hadn't even noticed until they were suddenly in her room. She must've not heard them knock.

"Are you feeling any better?" Thor asked.

"A little, yeah," Aria replied.

"Should you be laying down?" Loki asked.

She was sitting at the foot of the bed. "Too restless."

The silence filling the air after that seemed to stretch on forever.

"What's going on, Aria?" Thor broke it.

She ducked her head, fingers knotting the covers on the bed.

Loki sat next to her. "We won't judge you."

Aria bit her lip and swallowed hard. Could she really find it in her to tell them? Could she really trust them not to use it against her and hurt her?

"I don't belong here," she whispered.

Her words were met with silence. She pursed her lips and chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"I know what people have been saying this past month," she continued. "I'm not an idiot. And they're not exactly quiet. I'm not from here, so I don't belong here. I never will."

"Nonsense," Thor said.

"Don't be ridiculous," Loki said at the same time.

Loki took her hand, and Thor crouched in front of her and took her other hand.

"You are our sister," Thor said. "It doesn't matter where you come from or how you grew up. Family is family."

"Anyone who dares to say otherwise will pay a hefty price," Loki added.

"No murder," Aria muttered.

She smiled, though, and everything felt like it would be alright. They had a point after all, and since when did she care what others thought of her? She wasn't gonna start now.


	7. Chapter 7

The silence in the room was overwhelming.

"I don't understand," Aria said.

"In order to officially accept your role as princess, you have to swear your loyalty to the king and, subsequently, to Asgard," Loki repeated. "If you were to do that, you wouldn't be able to go back to Midgard."

"Why the hell not?" She demanded. "Why can't I do both?"

"Living in another realm after such a ceremony would be seen as suspicious at least," Thor explained.

"And at worst?"

"Treasonous."

"And if I decided to give up my title, could I still come here?"

"Not without severe backlash," Loki replied.

She dragged a hand down her face. "So I either get to stay here forever as a princess or go back to Midgard as a normal person with a longer-than-average lifespan."

Thor and Loki shared a glance.

"We'll leave you to think about it," Loki said.

"Just remember one thing," Thor added. "No matter what you decide, you will always be our sister."

 _But if I choose Midgard, we may never see each other again,_ was all Aria could think as the door shut behind them.

No pressure.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aria made her decision that night. She changed into the clothes she'd arrived in and left a note on the night stand. She quietly made her way to the Bifrost bridge, careful not to wake anyone up. She didn't want to be stopped.

Heimdall was waiting for her, and she knew that he knew immediately.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"Yes," she lied. "Thank you for welcoming me."

He bowed. She closed her eyes and tensed when she felt the dizziness that came with traveling through the Bifrost.

Aria opened her eyes and saw Doctor Strange staring at her.

"I know it's late," she said.

She walked out of the building. Surprisingly, her car was still parked where she left it, with no tickets in sight. She wasn't complaining.

She drove back to her apartment. It seemed so...empty. Granted, the lights were off, it was dark out, and she'd been gone for a month, but...

It didn't matter. This was her home. This was where she belonged. She'd made it this far, and she would keep going. Nothing's changed.

At least, that's what she told herself, even as she sat on the couch and cried.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 _To My Brothers,_

_Thanks for everything. Seriously. For the first time in a while, I felt at home. So thank you both for that. But I can't stay._

_I know both of you will argue with me over this until we're all dead, but I don't belong in Asgard. I'm not a princess. I wasn't born to be one, I wasn't raised to be one. Learning now would only be more trouble than anything else._

_I only want one thing from you two. Don't forget me. I won't be there, but I still exist. So don't forget about me. And that's not a request, that's a demand._

_Thanks for the best month of my life._

_Love,_

_Your Sister_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is "Failure" by Breaking Benjamin.

Aria smiled as the lights dimmed. The crowd was silent, eagerly waiting for those first notes. As soon as they came, the crowd lost it.

_**"Life will come our way** _

_**It has only just begun.** _

_**The world will die alone.** _

_**The frail will fall below.** _

_**Time will take our place** _

_**We return it back to one.** _

_**The calm before the cold** _

_**The long and lonely road."** _

Aria reached her right hand to the crowd, keeping her left on the mic.

_**"Look for the light** _

_**That leads me home.** _

_**Tired of feeling lost.** _

_**Tired of letting go.** _

_**Tear the whole world down** _

_**Tear the whole world down.** _

_**Failure."** _

She used the break the instrumentals gave her to get a grip on the emotions suddenly flowing through her. This was why she chose this song, after this she could finally move on.

_**"Drive the cloud away** _

_**We will fall from last to none.** _

_**The dark before the dawn** _

_**The world will carry on.** _

_**Look for the light** _

_**That leads me home.** _

_**Tired of feeling lost.** _

_**Tired of letting go.** _

_**Tear the whole world down** _

_**Tear the whole world down.** _

_**Tired of wasting breath.** _

_**Tired of nothing left.** _

_**Tear the whole world down.** _

_**Tear the whole world down.** _

_**Failure."** _

After this song, she could let go of the bits of guilt and regret and “what ifs” that insisted on lingering in the back of her mind, only coming to the front when the sun had set and she was alone. Singing was how she dealt with life and everything it threw at her.

_**"Tired of feeling lost.** _

_**Tired of letting go.** _

_**Tear the whole world down** _

_**Tear the whole world down.** _

_**Tired of wasting breath.** _

_**Tired of nothing left.** _

_**Tear the whole world down.** _

_**Tear the whole world down.** _

_**We bury the sunlight,** _

_**We bury the sunlight.** _

_**Failure.** _

_**Failure.** _

_**We bury the sunlight,** _

_**We bury the sunlight.** _

_**Failure.** _

_**Failure.** _

_**Failure."** _

She never noticed two familiar figures at the back of the crowd.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
If there was one thing Aria wasn't expecting to wake up to, it was the sound of someone messing around in the kitchen. After coming home last night, she'd fallen asleep on the couch while watching Queer Eye. She wasn't expecting company.

She used her magic to move her glass from the coffee table to her hand, and again to throw it over the back of the couch and into the kitchen. As soon as she heard it shatter, she spoke.

"Unless you want the next one to hit your head, you should probably get the hell out of my apartment."

A beat of silence.

"Now is that any way to greet your loving brothers?" Loki asked.

She shot up and gawked. Sure enough, Loki and Thor were standing in the kitchen. Aria stood and crossed her arms.

"What brings you by?" She asked.

"We wanted to visit," Thor replied.

"Bullshit. If you wanted to visit me you could've done that at any point, but you didn't, so why are you here?"

"Why did you leave?" He asked after a moment.

She blinked. "Did you not read the note I left?"

"No, we read it," Loki replied.

"Then you have your answer. Now," she added, heading to her room, "if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Aria had a feeling they would still be there when she came back out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is "Car Radio" by twenty one pilots.

Aria had been fully expecting her brothers to be there when she came back out. They weren't. She pushed down the sharp pang of disappointment and left to go sing.

_**"I ponder of something great** _

_**My lungs will fill and then deflate** _

_**They fill with fire exhale desire** _

_**I know it's dire my time today** _

__

_**I have these thoughts so often I ought** _

_**To replace that slot with what I once bought** _

_**Cause somebody stole my car radio** _

_**And now I just sit in silence** _

_**Sometimes quiet is violent** _

_**I find it hard to hide it** _

_**My pride is no longer inside** _

_**It's on my sleeve** _

_**My skin will scream** _

_**Reminding me of** _

_**Who I killed** _

_**Inside my dream** _

_**I hate this car** _

_**That I'm driving** _

_**There's no hiding for me** _

__

_**I'm forced to deal with what I feel** _

_**There is no distraction to mask what is real** _

_**I could pull the steering wheel** _

_**I have these thoughts so often I ought** _

_**To replace that slot with what I once bought** _

_**Cause somebody stole my car radio** _

_**And now I just sit in silence"** _

She caught a glimpse of Thor and Loki in the back of the crowd. Her heart clenched and she closed her eyes and gripped the mic tighter.

_**"I ponder of something terrifying** _

_**'Cause this time there's no sound to hide behind** _

_**I find over the course of our human existence** _

_**One thing consists of consistence** _

_**And it's that we're all battling fear** _

_**Oh dear, I don't know if we know why we're here** _

_**Oh my, too deep, please stop thinking** _

_**I liked it better when my car had sound** _

_**There are things we can do** _

_**But from the things that work there are only two** _

_**And from the two that we choose to do** _

_**Peace will win and fear will lose** _

_**It is faith and there's sleep** _

_**We need to pick one please because** _

_**Faith is to be awake** _

_**And to be awake is for us to think** _

_**And for us to think is to be alive** _

_**And I will try with every rhyme** _

_**To come across like I am dying** _

_**To let you know you need to try to think** _

_**I have these thoughts, so often I ought** _

_**To replace that slot with what I once bought** _

_**'Cause somebody stole my car radio** _

_**And now I just sit in silence"** _

She forced herself to open her eyes and look over the crowd. She made eye contact with a few people and winked.

_**"And now I just sit in silence** _

_**And now I just sit** _

_**And now I just sit in silence** _

_**And now I just sit in silence** _

_**And now I just sit in silence** _

_**And now I just sit"** _

She looked back over to her brothers again.

_**"I ponder of something great** _

_**My lungs will fill and then deflate** _

_**They fill with fire, exhale desire** _

_**I know it's dire my time today** _

_**I have these thoughts, so often I ought** _

_**To replace that slot with what I once bought** _

_**'Cause somebody stole my car radio** _

_**And now I just sit in silence"**_  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They weren't there when Aria got back home. She couldn't say she was surprised, even with the pang of disappointment in her chest. Maybe it was for the best.

She didn't have time to truly think about that, however. Her thoughts were interrupted by the figure rushing at her from the kitchen.

Aria slapped the light switch, flooding the kitchen with light. She caught Reyna's wrist. _How the hell did she get out?_

Aria shoved her away and bolted for the kitchen. If she could just grab a knife, she could better defend herself. Suddenly she was thankful that Thor taught her how to fight.

Reyna grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked. The fabric ripped, but Aria was still pulled back enough for Reyna to grab her. Aria screamed and jammed her elbow back into Reyna's stomach, and then again into her chin. Reyna let go, and Aria lunged forward for the kitchen.

She grabbed the edge of the counter to keep herself from falling and to propel her forward. As soon as she grabbed it, though, Reyna kicked her legs out from under her. Aria landed on her back, the impact knocking the wind out of her. Reyna straddled her and wrapped her hands around her neck. Aria clawed at her wrists, gasping. Keeping one hand on Reyna's wrist, she tried pushing Reyna away by the face with her other hand. She tried kicking as well, but nothing worked to even loosen Reyna's grip on her neck. If anything, it seemed to make it tighter.

Black spots were beginning to creep in around Aria's vision. She didn't even realize she'd stopped kicking, or that her hand had dropped from Reyna's face. All she knew was that she was dying. This was it. This was how her life ended. She survived getting stabbed in the chest just to die by strangulation.

Suddenly Reyna flew off her. Oxygen flooded Aria's lungs, and she sat up, gasping and coughing. She backed away as fast as she could, whipping her head all around trying to see where Reyna had gone.

Someone touched her shoulder. Aria shrieked and tried to hit them, but they caught her wrist. She blinked rapidly, still breathing hard.

"It's alright," Loki said. "You're okay now, you're safe, she's gone, Aria, breathe."

Her brows furrowed in confusion, and she looked over to see Thor holding Reyna against the wall. She looked back at Loki, but her vision grew blurry. Aria slumped forward, and he caught her. She gripped his shirt and cried, so hard she nearly started hyperventilating.

When the tears stopped, she pulled back and swallowed. Aria kept her composure throughout the next several hours, though she wouldn't remember exactly what happened.

Red and blue lights flickered outside. Police officers came in and took Reyna away, questioned Aria and her brothers, went through the apartment, said something about transferring Reyna to a different prison. Paramedics checked Aria over for injuries, treated her neck.

As soon as the last person was out the door, she shut it and locked it. None of them said anything. Aria didn't look at her brothers. She didn't want to see the worry or the pity on their faces, in their eyes. She went to her bedroom, but left the door open. She crawled into bed and pulled the covers up. She didn't think she'd fall asleep so soon, but she was out almost immediately.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aria opened her eyes slowly. The sun could piss off, she wasn't ready to get up yet. She rolled over and sighed.

The events of the night before flashed through her mind, making her freeze for a moment. She couldn't believe it happened. Nothing could ever go right for her, could it? Shit just _had_ to hit the fan all the time.

She sat up and rubbed her face. A light knock on the door made her look up.

"How are you feeling?" Thor asked.

"Tired."

Aria's eyes widened, and her hand shot up to touch her throat. Her voice had come out raspy, like she was losing it. When her fingers touched her neck, she winced.

"Add sore to that list," she said.

He came in further in the room and sat at the foot of her bed. Loki appeared in the doorway.

"Perhaps you shouldn't speak," he suggested.

She blanched. "And deprive you of my sarcasm? Not a chance in hell."

None of them said anything after that. Aria flopped back down on to the pillows and stared at the ceiling.

"I hate her," she finally mumbled. "She took everything from me, and just when everything was half decent, she came back and screwed it all to shit. I'm scared to be in my own home, damn it."

"They moved her to a different prison," Loki said. "She won't be coming back."

"That's what they said the first time. Which prison?"

"Bedford Hills Correctional Facility for Women."

"That's over an hour away. Regardless, she's probably already planning her escape. She'll never stop until one of us is dead."

"Come with us," Thor interrupted.

Aria sat up. "What?"

"She can't get to Asgard," he explained. "You'll be safe there."

She glanced at Loki. His expression didn't change.

"Seriously?" She asked.

Thor nodded. She chewed her cheek. Finally, she nodded.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Several hours later, Aria was back in her room on Asgard. She'd covered up the bruises on her neck with some makeup. The healers had taken a look as well and gave her something for both the pain and her voice. It hadn't occurred to her until then that there was a chance she couldn't sing anymore.

She didn't want to think about that.

If there was one thing Aria had realized about herself in the past two years (okay, maybe her whole life but who was counting right?), it was that she wasn't very good at communication, especially when it came to her feelings. The only way she'd ever had was singing--until recently.

Writing had become another outlet. Granted, no one would ever see any of it, but this time would be different. This time her brothers would see something. She just hoped it didn't make it even more awkward than things already were.

_We all know I suck at this. I just wanted to say that I left the way I did because I didn't want to disappoint you._

The next morning there was an emerald green record player on the desk. When she went out to eat breakfast, Thor swept her up into a crushing bear hug. Both he and Loki assured her she could never disappoint them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is "Shake It Off" by Florence + The Machine.

"Sister!" Thor boomed.

"No need to shout, bro, not deaf," Aria replied, looking up from her book. "What's got you so pumped?"

She'd been back on Asgard for about a week now. No one treated her any different than her last visit. Some of those people could benefit from yanking the stick out of their ass.

"There's been a development," he announced.

"With what?"

"Your position on Asgard."

Aria frowned and closed her book. Thor took this as a sign to continue.

"As you know, you couldn’t be princess and stay on Midgard. The people would've seen you as a traitor, so to speak, and there was no sense putting you in such a position."

"Mind getting to the point, Thor?" She interrupted.

"A compromise has been created," Loki's voice came from behind her, making both her and Thor jump.

"Shit, Loki, don't do that," Aria said.

He ignored her, coming around the sofa she was sitting on. "You can become the Princess of Asgard and stay on Midgard. All you have to do is accept the position of Ambassador as well."

She blinked. "Ambassador of Midgard?"

Loki nodded.

"Of course, you'll have to come to Asgard at least once a week to stay on top of your duties as princess," Thor said. "But Asgard has been in need of representation in Midgard for all those stuffy events with Midgard's leaders, and we simply can't constantly go back and forth from here to there."

"But if you were to go as the ambassador, you could literally live in both worlds," Loki added.

Aria took a deep breath. This was a huge decision, one that would change her life forever, and forever was a very long time for her.

Not that she really needed to think about it.

"Alright, how do I sign up?" She asked.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What if I can't?" Aria asked. "What if I go up there and make a complete fool out of myself because my voice is just gone or absolute shit?"

"You only make a fool out of yourself every time you speak," Loki replied.

She snorted. "Thanks."

"Everything will be fine," Thor said. "Nothing about your voice has changed, sister."

Loki grabbed her shoulders, turned her around and forced her on stage. "No more time for chitchat, the show must go on, good luck."

Aria was going to kill him. The smile on her face said as much.

She went up to the microphone and adjusted her dress.

_**"Regrets collect like old friends** _

_**Here to relive your darkest moments** _

_**I can see no way, I can see no way** _

_**And all of the ghouls come out to play** _

_**And every demon wants his pound of flesh** _

_**But I like to keep some things to myself** _

_**I like to keep my issues drawn** _

_**It's always darkest before the dawn** _

_**And I've been a fool and I've been blind** _

_**I can never leave the past behind** _

_**I can see no way, I can see no way** _

_**I'm always dragging that horse around** _

_**All of his questions such a mournful sound** _

_**Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground** _

_**So I like to keep my issues drawn** _

_**But it's always darkest before the dawn** _

_**Shake it out, shake it out,** _

_**Shake it out, shake it out, oh** _

_**Shake it out, shake it out,** _

_**Shake it out, shake it out, oh** _

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back** _

_**So shake him off, oh"** _

Aria would deny it later, but tears sprung to her eyes from the emotions the song was giving her.

_**"'Cause I am done with my graceless heart** _

_**So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart** _

_**'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn** _

_**It's always darkest before the dawn** _

_**Shake it out, shake it out** _

_**Shake it out, shake it out, oh** _

_**Shake it out, shake it out** _

_**Shake it out, shake it out, oh** _

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back** _

_**So shake him off, oh whoa** _

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back** _

_**And given half the chance would I take any of it back** _

_**It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone** _

_**It's always darkest before the dawn"** _

She took a deep breath and quickly wiped at her eyes.

_**"And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't** _

_**So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road** _

_**And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope** _

_**It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat** _

_**'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me** _

_**Looking for heaven, found the devil in me** _

_**Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me** _

_**Shake it out, shake it out,** _

_**Shake it out, shake it out, oh** _

_**Shake it out, shake it out,** _

_**Shake it out, shake it out, oh** _

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back** _

_**So shake him off, oh** _

_**Shake it out, shake it out,** _

_**Shake it out, shake it out, oh** _

_**Shake it out, shake it out,** _

_**Shake it out, shake it out, oh** _

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back** _

_**So shake him off, oh"** _


	11. Chapter 11

The year went by beautifully. It wasn't quite as difficult as Aria had first thought, going back and forth between Asgard and Midgard. Granted, it wasn't easy either, but once she got into the flow it got better.

The past twenty-four hours, however, had been the most stressful twenty-four hours of her life.

Thor and Loki had gone to another realm to take care of a problem between that realm and Asgard. Aria couldn't go because her diplomatic skills were...lacking. Severely. She couldn't help but worry.

She never thought she would have anyone she cared enough about to worry so much. She never thought she'd ever have anyone to care about at all.

The day she left for happened to be the day they were coming back, so of course they would come home and she could stop worrying. As soon as someone came to tell her they were back, Aria rushed to meet them.

People were swarming past her, bloodied and bruised. That scared her. _Where were Thor and Loki?_

Finally, she saw Thor. He was covered in blood, but Aria didn't know if it was his or someone else's.

"Thor!" She shouted.

He turned. Something was wrong, she could see it on his face.

"Thor, what the hell happened?" She asked. "Shit, please tell me that's not your blood."

They moved out of the way. He just stared at her, not saying anything.

"Brother, _please,_ what happened?" Aria whispered.

Thor cleared his throat. "It was an ambush. We were led there under the premise of negotiating, but they attacked."

"How bad?"

"Bad."

She took a deep breath. "Where's Loki? I haven't seen him come through."

He paused. Too long. Her heart dropped. "Thor."

"Aria...sister, Loki...Loki is dead."

Aria sucked in a breath. The world tilted slightly, just enough to make her close her eyes. When she opened them again, they were filled with tears, and so were Thor's.

She wrapped her arms around him and let him do the same. She held her brother as he cried into the shoulder. Her own tears refused to fall.

This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real, none of it was. This was all just a nightmare. Nightmares always felt real, and then you woke up and everything was fine. Or it was some sick joke. A horrible, _horrible_ joke.

It wasn't real. Whatever this was, it wasn't real.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Loki's body was never found. The attack was an explosion, a huge, devastating explosion. There were many bodies left behind.

Funerals were still held for the fallen, bodies or no. Their souls were given the respect they deserved.

As Loki's pyre burned, Aria squeezed Thor's hand. They didn't say anything; there was nothing to say, and they both knew that.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aria was never a huge fan of alcohol. She enjoyed a nice drink, sure, but she never got drunk. Tonight, however, was the exception.

It hurt so much, and she just wanted it to go away. So she drank. She didn't know how she got back to her room, and she didn't care. She'd already had to run to the bathroom to puke in the toilet.

Aria sat up and leaned against the wall. She closed her eyes, thinking that it might help with the nausea.

It was beginning to hit her, now that the funeral was over, that this wasn't a dream. This was real. Loki was gone.

They would never read together again.

They would never cook together again in her apartment.

They would never make fun of the stuffy guests at events again.

He would never prank her again.

She would never want to hit him because of it again.

They would never practice magic together again.

They would never do anything together again.

And it pissed her off and made her sad all at once. So she screamed. And screamed, and sobbed, and hit the floor, and then the wall, and then the bedroom door flew open and Thor was there, and he was holding her and trying to hush her, but Aria couldn't stop at that point, and she cried so hard she vomited into the toilet again, and then she cried some more, a little less violently this time, and then, finally, the tears stopped and she caught her breath and she passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is "Habits (Stay High)" by Tove Lo.

They say time heals all wounds. Whoever said that was a damn liar.

The months that followed were...dull. Monotonous. Nothing but a series of routines to get Aria through each day. She was almost robotic.

No one ever said anything to her about it, though. On Asgard, she was the grieving princess who'd lost her brother. On Midgard, she was the grieving artist who'd lost her brother. Two very different titles, two very different receptions.

One thing both realms had in common was that the people who knew her all tiptoed around her. Except Thor. He at least tried to act somewhat normal around her. She kind of appreciated that.

"You know I care about you, Aria, so I'm only saying this because of that," Thor said. "This isn't healthy."

He was visiting. Apparently he wanted to start an argument as well. Perfect timing, since she was about to leave to go perform.

"What isn't healthy?" Aria asked. "My food choices? I mean, I could probably cut out some of the burgers, but don't expect me to give up pizza."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about."

"Everyone grieves differently, Thor, it's not that big a deal."

"There are healthier ways to grieve, and constantly drinking when you know you can't get drunk off Midgardian liquor is not one of them."

"I drink because I like the taste."

" _Damn it,_ Aria!"

Her eyes widened. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"You need to find a way to process this differently!" He yelled. "Talk about it, write, sing about it, _anything_ other than self-destruction! I've already lost my brother, I won't lose my sister as well."

Aria looked away. Neither of them said anything for a few moments.

"When I sing," she said quietly, "I feel things. Whatever emotion I get from that song, I physically feel it. I _don't_ want to feel this, Thor."

"I think you need to," he replied.

She pursed her lips and nodded before grabbing her jacket and leaving.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The thing about the songs at the end of a lineup was that whatever song you picked would set the tone for the rest of the night after it was over. Aria preferred upbeat songs, the ones that would keep everyone feeling exhilarated.

Tonight, however, was not one of those nights.

As the music began, she set the mic back in the stand and held on to it.

_**"I eat my dinner in my bathtub** _

_**Then I go to sex clubs** _

_**Watching freaky people gettin' it on** _

_**It doesn't make me nervous** _

_**If anything I'm restless** _

_**Yeah, I've been around and I've seen it all** _

_**I get home, I got the munchies** _

_**Binge on all my Twinkies** _

_**Throw up in the tub** _

_**Then I go to sleep** _

_**And I drank up all my money** _

_**Dazed and kinda lonely** _

_**You're gone and I gotta stay** _

_**High all the time** _

_**To keep you off my mind** _

_**Oh, oh** _

_**High all the time** _

_**To keep you off my mind** _

_**Oh, oh** _

_**Spend my days locked in a haze** _

_**Trying to forget you babe** _

_**I fall back down** _

_**Gotta stay high all my life** _

_**To forget I'm missing you** _

_**Oh, oh"** _

Tears began welling in her eyes.

"Pick up daddies at the playground

How I spend my day time

Loosen up the frown,

Make them feel alive

Oh, make it fast and greasy

I'm numb and way too easy

You're gone and I gotta stay

High all the time

To keep you off my mind

Oh, oh

High all the time

To keep you off my mind

Oh, oh

Spend my days locked in a haze

Trying to forget you babe

I fall back down

Gotta stay high all my life

To forget I'm missing you

Oh, oh

Staying in my play pretend

Where the fun ain't got no end

Oh

Can't go home alone again

Need someone to numb the pain

Oh

Staying in my play pretend

Where the fun ain't got no end

Oh

Can't go home alone again

Need someone to numb the pain

You're gone and I gotta stay

High all the time

To keep you off my mind

Oh, oh

High all the time

To keep you off my mind

Oh, oh

Spend my days locked in a haze

Trying to forget you babe

I fall back down

Gotta stay high all my life

To forget I'm missing you

Oh, oh"

She was quick to get off stage and keep her emotions locked up.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This was exactly why Aria hadn't wanted to do it. Every bit of the grief she'd managed to suppress the past six months was bubbling at the surface and there was nothing she could do anymore to stop it. But she didn't want to let it out.

She slid down against the kitchen counter and rubbed her hand down her face. Thor joined her.

"You did it." Not a question.

"I did it."

He took her hand and squeezed. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I miss him," she whispered.

"Me too," he whispered back.

Aria didn't try to fight it this time. She let the tears run down her face. She didn't scream or hit anything. She just stayed there, with Thor, and silently cried.

They say time heals all wounds. Maybe whoever said that wasn't a damn liar. Maybe they just needed to believe it so they wouldn't go crazy.


	13. Chapter 13

A pair of arms wrapped around Aria's waist. She smiled and turned around, wrapping hers around Bucky's neck. He buried his face in her neck.

"Good morning," she whispered, playing with the ends of his hair.

His voice was raspy with sleep. "Mornin, doll. How'd you sleep?"

"Well, I was asleep, so..."

He snorted and pulled away, kissing her temple. She reached behind her and offered him a mug. "Coffee?"

He hummed and accepted the mug. He took a sip and set it down.

"You know something?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"It's nice that your voice is the first thing I heard today."

Aria smiled and ducked her head down.

"How are you so smooth even in the morning?" She asked.

Bucky shrugged. "Just am."

She lifted herself up on to the counter. He stepped between her legs, hands settling on her hips. She rested her head on his shoulder and wound her arms around his torso.

"You going to see your brother today?" He asked after a while.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Tell him I said hi."

"Always do. He likes you, you know."

"That's a relief. And a surprise."

She lifted her head up and raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"People don't usually like me."

"Yeah, well, I don't usually like people." She cupped his cheek.

He smirked. "Guess I'm special then."

She smiled. "Very special, baby."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"How is Bucky?" Thor asked.

They were walking through the gardens.

"Good," Aria replied.

"You're smiling."

"Am I not allowed to?"

"You're in loooove."

She shoved him. "You're such a kid!"

He laughed. "It's good to see you so happy, sister," he said after a while.

"It's good to be so happy." She glanced at him. "What about you?"

"I'm not searching for love right now."

"I wasn't talking about romance."

"Ah. I'm good."

"Thor."

"I mean it!"

She narrowed her eyes. "Okay."

"Have you told him yet?" Thor asked.

"Not yet," Aria replied.

"You've been seeing each other for nearly a year. Don't you think it's time?"

She sighed. "Soon. Very soon. I can't keep avoiding it anymore. Can I?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Afraid not."

Someone behind them cleared their throat. They turned around to see Valkyrie.

"An old man is insisting on seeing you," she said.

"Both of us?" Aria asked.

"He won't shut up about it," Valkyrie replied. "Says he must see the king and the princess."

Aria looked at Thor, who shrugged. She looked down at her jeans and smirked.

"I'll need a minute or ten to change."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aria folded her hands in front of her and straightened her spine. Thor sat down on the throne. He looked to her, and she nodded.

"Bring him in," he ordered.

Two guards opened the doors. Four more guards escorted the old man in.

He was hunched over, with scraggly white hair and a matching beard. He leaned on a cane as he approached Aria and Thor. He stopped in front of the steps and bowed as low as he could, which wasn't terrible far given his age. When he looked back up at them, there was a look in his eyes that was so eerily familiar it immediately set Aria on edge.

"Thank you for allowing me here, Your Majesties," he said. "It is most appreciated."

"You sounded in need of help," Thor replied. "What can we do for you?"

"My son has gone missing. He's not been home for three days now, and I fear something sinister has happened to him."

"Where was he last seen?" Aria asked.

"At our home, Your Grace," the man replied. "He was there when I went to bed, and gone in the morning. No one has seen him since, nor did anyone see him leave in the night."

Thor signaled to the guards to leave. There was only a moment's hesitation before they complied. Aria forced herself to take a deep breath and relaxed her hands--she'd been squeezing them together.

Thor stood and began slowly descending the steps. She kept her gaze on the old man, trying to place the familiarity she kept sensing.

"So you would like to send us on a wild goose chase to find your son?" Thor asked.

If Aria wasn't so suspicious herself, she would have been surprised.

"Tell me, how long have you been practicing your delivery, _brother?_ "

Aria gripped the throne to steady herself. A flash of green spread over the old man, and Loki gave a shit eating grin.

"Surprise," he said.

She let go of the throne and sped down the stairs and grabbed him in a fierce hug. She was stunned and relieved that she didn't wake up this time.

She pulled away and looked him over. "By the Norns, Loki, you're alive, you're here--how?"

"Yes, brother, explain," Thor said.

Aria didn't like the way he said it. He was still suspicious of something.

"I survived the explosion," Loki began. "I couldn't get through the Bifrost for some mystical reason, so I had to find other ways to make my way back. But here I am, at long last."

She narrowed her eyes slightly. He wasn't telling everything.

"Are you bullshitting us?" She asked quietly.

He looked at her, and she knew. She stepped back.

"Loki, you better tell the truth right _damn_ now."

He held up his hands. "Alright, alright. I admit, I could've gotten through the Bifrost. I simply chose not to."

"So you let us think you were dead for four years?!"

"Sister--"

"You could have sent something, _anything,_ to let us know that you were okay, Loki! You didn't have to fake your own damn death, you absolute bastard!"

She stormed past him and out of the throne room, wiping furiously at her cheeks.

"Aria!" Loki called, following her.

She turned and slapped him.

" _Go to hell_ ," she spat.

She turned back around and left to change.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There was a knock on her door. "Aria?"

Aria pulled her shirt on and let Thor in. She sat on the edge of the bed and started putting her shoes in. He sat next to her.

"How did you figure it out so quickly?" She asked.

"There was a look in his eyes," he replied.

"So eerily familiar but you couldn't get why?"

He nodded. "And the way he spoke."

"He wanted to be discovered. He was ready to reveal all to us, to make us look like fools."

He didn't respond. She sighed.

"I need to get back. Regardless of whatever the hell just happened, it's time to tell Bucky."

Thor wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Maybe you should wait just a little bit longer? At least until tomorrow? Today was a lot."

"It's a nice idea, bro, but if today has taught me anything it's that secrets can hurt. He deserves to know the truth."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aria took a deep breath and opened the door. She could see the light from the TV in the living room as she closed and locked the door.

"Doll?" Bucky called.

"Nah, I'm the pizza girl," she replied.

She went over to the couch and leaned over the back to kiss him. Then she went and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"That kind of day?" He asked.

"And it's about to get even more interesting," she sighed. "'Cause, uh, we need to talk."

He turned the TV off and got up. "That doesn't sound good."

Her smile was small and sad. "There's something I need to tell you, something I should've told you from the beginning."

Aria told him everything--about her heritage, her brothers, and everything in between, including what'd happened today. When she finished, she couldn't read his expression, and her heart dropped.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Every time I've tried to date someone, either they didn't know and they found out and ran, or they knew and they were just using me. I was scared. I’m sorry. I didn't want to lose you."

Bucky nodded slowly, not looking at her. He hadn't looked at her since she'd started. She chewed her bottom lip, trying to keep the tears at bay a little longer, and looked down.

"I need some time," he finally said. "To process. Think."

To decide.

He didn't need to say the words. The implication was enough. Aria nodded. She didn't look up until she heard the front door click shut. She put the unopened, now-warm beer back in the fridge and grabbed the bottle of Asgardian mead she'd taken.

Aria already knew what was going to happen. She'd been afraid of this. Bucky wasn't coming back. She'd let it go on for way too long, and this was the price.


	14. Chapter 14

When she woke up, Aria already knew today was gonna be another shitshow. Just another of those gut feelings. She hated those.

It was a miracle she'd slept at all. The bed had felt cold and empty without Bucky next to her last night. She was tempted to toss it out, or, even better, burn it. Too many memories.

Of course, she just couldn't catch a break from emotional onslaughts. Of course Loki would be waiting for her in the living room.

"Get out," she muttered, heading straight for the kitchen.

"You left in quite the hurry yesterday," he replied. "New toy to return to?"

She threw a mug at him, but he caught it. "Screw you, Loki, Bucky is not--was not a toy. Don't talk about things you don't understand."

His brow furrowed. "'Was'?"

She started up the coffee pot.

"Aria, do I need to kill him?"

Her response was immediate, out of habit. "No murder." She frowned. "And I am not discussing my love life with you. I told you to get out."

"Not until we talk."

"Oh, you wanna talk? Fine, let's talk. Let's talk about how you faked your death for four years. You've obviously had the time of your damn life, living it up while we mourned. I stopped singing for five months, you know. I couldn't even bring myself to hum."

Loki looked genuinely shocked by that. Aria snorted.

"I bet you didn't think it would be that bad," she continued. "Why would you even do something like that, Loki? Do you really not care about us?"

"Spare me," he hissed.

"Oh, found your voice again, have you?"

"It's not as if I had anyone, Aria, and we both--"

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you correctly, there's no way I did."

"I have no one."

" _You have me!_ "

They stopped. Aria took a deep breath. Her eyes burned.

" _Damn_ it, Loki, you have me," she repeated. "You have always had me. I am your sister. You will always have me, you can always come to me, no matter what."

She swallowed hard. "You could've come and talked to me instead of pretending to be dead, brother."

They stared at each other. When Loki didn't respond, she turned and poured herself a cup of coffee. When she turned back around, he was gone. She groaned.  
"Coward!" She shouted. A few tears fell from her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is "Personal" by Jessie J.

Sometimes music was the only thing in all the nine realms that kept Aria going. She was sure that if it weren't for music, she'd have given up a long time ago.

_**"No I'm not a liar** _

_**Just don't know how to tell you the truth** _

_**All we need is time** _

_**We don't know why we do what we do** _

_**But we do** _

_**On a night like this** _

_**Just don't know what I'm trying to prove** _

_**No we can't predict** _

_**The reasons why we do what we do** _

_**But we do, but we do** _

_**Yeah we do, what we do** _

_**Yeah we do, what we do** _

_**Yeah we do, what we do** _

_**When you fall in love** _

_**You can't help it when you act like a fool** _

_**When you look above** _

_**You see the reasons why we do what we do** _

_**What we do, what we do** _

_**Yeah we do, what we do** _

_**Yeah we do, what we do** _

_**Yeah we do, what we do** _

_**Ain't got a shot glass in my fist** _

_**To spill it away on my business** _

_**Telling these strangers about you** _

_**I'm getting too, I'm getting too, I'm getting too** _

_**Personal, getting too personal** _

_**I'm getting too personal, personal** _

_**Personal with you** _

_**Now I'm wondering** _

_**They can tell that I've been crying all night?** _

_**Cause I told myself** _

_**I don't love you, though I know it's a lie** _

_**Cause I do** _

_**When you fall in love** _

_**You can't help it when you act like a fool** _

_**When you look above** _

_**You see the reasons why we do what we do** _

_**Ain't got a shot glass in my fist** _

_**To spill it away on my business** _

_**Telling these strangers about you** _

_**I'm getting too, I'm getting too, I'm getting too** _

_**Personal, getting too personal** _

_**I'm getting too personal, personal** _

_**Personal with you** _

_**Hear me out, hear me out right now, hey** _

_**Hear me out, hear me out now, hey** _

_**You've been running through my mind all day** _

_**Hear me out now, hear me baby** _

_**Hear me out, hear me out right now, hey** _

_**Hear me out, hear me out now, hey** _

_**You've been running through my mind all day** _

_**Hear me out now, hear me baby** _

_**Shot glass in my fist** _

_**So spill it away on my business** _

_**Telling these strangers about you** _

_**I'm getting too, I'm getting too, I'm getting too** _

_**Personal, getting too personal** _

_**I'm getting too personal, personal** _

_**Personal with you** _

_**You've been running through my mind all day** _

_**Hear me out now, hear me baby"** _

She never noticed the figure in the back. Probably for the best. If she had, she would've run.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As tempting as it was to get buzzed right now, Aria had decided to go with a beer. Even though Midgardian alcohol did absolutely nothing for her, she liked to pretend it did.

For a second she thought she imagined the sound of the lock being undone. She set the beer down and got up, summoning the biggest knife from the butcher block. She crept up to the door. When it opened, she was hidden behind it. When it closed, she attacked.

Bucky's hand caught her wrist. " _Shit_ , Aria, what the hell?"

Aria dropped her arm and went to the kitchen to put the knife back. "I panicked."

"That was obvious."

For once, she bit her tongue. Hard. She turned around and crossed her arms.

"I thought you left," she muttered.

"What, did you think I wasn't gonna come back?" He asked.

She shrugged. "I wouldn't blame you if you hadn't."

He walked up to her and cupped her cheek. "You're too hard on yourself, you know that?"

Aria frowned. "I screwed up. Am I supposed to just forget about it immediately, pretend it never happened?"

"No. But you can't beat yourself up over forever either."

Bucky dropped his hand. "Drop the illusion."

She blinked. "What?"

"You said you could do magic, illusions like your brother. And I know you well enough to know that there is no way in hell you're okay."

She closed her eyes and sighed. She uncrossed her arms and let the illusion ripple away.

He'd been right, of course. Underneath it all, Aria was a mess. Her eyes were bloodshot, bags puffing out underneath them, tears still somehow managing to appear in them. Her clothes weren't the cleanest. She wrapped her arms around herself. Not that it would do much good now; Bucky had seen it all.

"Look at me, please," he whispered.

She hadn't realized she'd lowered her head. She raised it. His face was full of concern. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Aria froze.

"Why don't you hate me?" She asked. "You should hate me, I lied to you, I--"

"You didn't lie to me, doll," he interrupted

"Bucky--"

"I've thought about it, I have, and you never once lied to me." He pulled away, keeping hold of her shoulders, and looked her in the eye. "You didn't lie, and I didn't ask."

"I should've told you."

"Maybe. But your reasons make sense."

"But it didn't take me long to figure out that they didn't apply to you."

"Okay. So why keep hiding?"

She turned her head away. "I was scared. Every single _damn_ “what if” kept running around my mind and I let it scare me, I let it get to me."

He didn't respond. She closed her eyes and chewed her lip.

"Aria," Bucky whispered. "I forgive you."

Her eyes flew open and she whipped her head back around. "What?"

He cupped her cheek. "I forgive you. I forgive you, and I'm not gonna leave you."

Aria's knees buckled. He kept her upright, and she latched on to him. The dam broke, and it all came out in tears and hiccups.


	16. Chapter 16

Aria hadn't been this nervous to go to Asgard since the first time she went. This time Bucky would be going with her. He'd get to see the realm she helped rule. Slightly nerve-racking.

She got the feeling he was just as nervous, if not more. She didn't blame him. They could be nervous together.

It was so damn awkward when people bowed, or called her "Your Highness" and "My Princess."

They couldn't go see the sights just yet. Aria needed to change clothes and head to a meeting. Once that was done she could show Bucky around. She was most excited to show him the gardens.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I forgot you're a princess," he said.

She glanced at him through the mirror and smirked. "Bit weird, isn't it."

"It suits you."

She turned around. "You really think so?"

He stood from the edge of the bed and walked up to her and placed his hands on her waist. "Mmhm."

When they kissed, she was distracted almost long enough to forget the meeting. She reluctantly pulled away.

"I gotta get to this meeting," she whispered.

"Do you really have to?" He asked.

"Yeah. Part of being a princess. I'll be back soon. And then I can show you around."

"Looking forward to it, doll."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"How was it?" Bucky asked.

"Honestly?" Aria replied. "We've been discussing the same things for weeks now without coming to a conclusion. It's stupid, really."

He kissed her temple. "It'll get sorted out. Now what's your favorite spot here?"

"The garden, you need to see the garden! The flowers there are so beautiful, and most you can't find on Midgard. And the library--it's like a house full of books! And the waterfall by the Bifrost falls off the edge of the realm, which is terrifying and so damn cool at the same time and--why are you smiling at me like that?"

"You're cute when you're excited."

"You're such a dork."

"I'm your dork."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Thor will go first since he's the king, then Loki, and then us," Aria whispered.

"Shouldn't it just be the three of you?" Bucky whispered back.

"Normally, yeah, but you're my guest, so you're stuck with me, darling."

They, along with Thor and Loki, were lined up to enter a ball being held to celebrate Loki's miraculous return. The doors opened, Aria straightened her spine, and they entered.

Her usual dance with Thor went by quickly. Loki's was awkward, very, very awkward. She didn't think about it too much, she couldn't right now. Then came time for her dance with Bucky. She probably should've warned him about it.

It was slow, and sweet, and suddenly Aria understood what people meant when they said it felt like they were the only ones in the room. Their arms around each other, foreheads resting against each other.

She wished they could do it again.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aria crossed her arms, looking out through the glass in the balcony doors of her room. Loki was walking through the gardens.

"You should talk to him," Bucky suggested.

She sighed and went and sat on the bed. "Probably."

"What's stopping you?"

"Didn't exactly go well last time we talked. I told him to go to hell. I also called him a coward but I'm not sure if he heard that."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He probably doesn't wanna talk to me. I've never been more unsure of anything before."

He took her hand. "Just go. That way you won't have the constant "what ifs" in your head."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"And if he upsets you I'll hit him."

She laughed. "Thanks, Bucky, but I really don't want my brother and my boyfriend hating each other right off the bat, or at all for that matter."

She squeezed his hand and stood up.

"Be back soon," she said, throwing on her robe.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Aria went around a bush and stopped. There he was, back facing her. She took a deep breath again and slowly started walking forward.

"Bit late for a stroll through the gardens," he said.

"Look who's talking," she replied.

He turned and brushed past her. She turned quickly, making to follow him.

"Loki--"

"Did you miss me?" He cut her off.

"Excuse me?"

He turned to face her. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did you dumbass dipshit, you're my brother! What the hell kind of question is that?! I thought you were _dead_ , Loki. I mourned you. You're one of the most important people in my life."

Her voice cracked at the end of that last sentence. She cleared her throat. "Don't ask such a stupid question."

He didn't respond, and she didn't continue.

She crossed her arms. "Look, you're my brother, and I love you, so just don't do it again, okay?"

The corners of his mouth quirked up. "Okay."

Aria smiled.

"Now tell me about your new lover."

She held up a finger. "First of all, never call him my lover again, that's just weird. Second of all, I already know you don't like him."

They started walking together.

"And what makes you think that?" Loki asked.

"I could see it on your face," she replied. "But seriously, just give Bucky a chance. I don't want you two to hate each other."

"Only because you asked so nicely."

Aria knew right then that everything would be alright.


End file.
